


Pokémon: Tails of Fluff

by rubbleinthesunshine



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Friendship, No shipping, Pokemon - Freeform, fluffy fluff fluff, not my work I just edited it, ramenwave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubbleinthesunshine/pseuds/rubbleinthesunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a FanFiction that my best friend who goes under the name RamenWave wrote. All credit goes to her, I just edited it. She doesn't have an account yet, and I hope she does get one!</p>
<p>Now, GET READY FOR THE FLUFF!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mysterious Noise

"Eevee... did you here that?" Audino whispered, her ears shivering in fear.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing," Eevee answered reassuringly. They both were going on a walk in a part of the woods they had never been in. Eevee was sure it was safe, but Audino had her doubts. 

A rustle came from the bushes behind them. 

"Now look! You can't tell me you didn't here that, can you?" Audino harshly remarked.

"Hey, I heard that too," Eevee said, "But you don't need to be so mean about it," she said in a hurt tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry Eevee," Audino started, "I didn't mean it like that! I just don't want us to get lost, or hurt, or eaten-"

"Okay, okay I get the picture!" Eevee giggled.

Eevee stopped laughing when she saw her friends face. The rosy pink hue was gone. It was almost white and full of fear. 

"Eevee" she stuttered, "Come to me, very slowly."

Eevee turned around. A pair of glowing red eyes was sticking out of the bushes.

Eevee was overwhelmed by fear. Before she turned around to her friend, she saw something. The eyes didn't have an evil vibe coming from them. They looked....sad, and a little lonely. What should I do? she thought.  
She decided to take the chance. 

"Hello?" she cried out. The eyes looked shocked. 

"Hey there," a voice said. The voice was deep. Really deep. Eevee never heard anyone in her meadow talk with that deep of a voice. But the voice wasn't scary. It was calm, and a little soothing. 

She heard her friend Audino come closer to her. She had an adorable curious look on her face.

"My name is Eevee, and this is Audino." 

"Howdy," Audino greeted quietly.

"Why don't you come into the light so we can see you better?" Eevee suggested. The eyes blinked in surprise. 

"You girls don't wanna see me. Trust me, you'll regret it," the voice said cautiously. 

Eevee felt bad for the poor Pokémon. She wanted to make him feel better. 

"We promise we won't run away," Eevee said confidently. Audino nodded. 

"Fine," the voice said, "but don't say I didn't warn you!" 

A tall figure came out of the bushes. He was massive, purple, and covered in spikes. 

Eevee felt herself gasp. A Gengar! she thought. Her older sisters always told her scary stories 

"They'll eat you up because you're the smallest Eevee!" Flareon used to tease. 

She heard Audino hiccuping behind her.

Oh great, she thought, now he's going to think we're scared to death because of him. She didn't blame Audino though, he was an intimidating pokemon. But her heart broke to see his reaction to their fear. It wasn't anger, it was sadness. 

"I'm sorry," Eevee said ashamed, "we didn't mean-" she was cut off. 

"I don't wanna hear apologizes. I don't blame either of you," Gengar started, "I actually wanna thank you for not running away. I don't like to scare Pokémon like normal Gengars," he said with a grin. His grin wasn't full of mockery like Eevee thought it would be. Instead it was warm and full of joy. 

Eevee felt herself start to smile. 

"It's lovely to meet you!" Audino called out. She moved forward now. Eevee was proud of her. She wasn't scared at all! Gengar looked really happy to see this. 

"I've never seen a Gengar up close before," Eevee said. Both of them moved closer now. They wanted to observe.

"Do you mind if we look?" Audino said, a little bashful. 

"Oh! U-Um... sure!" Gengar said. He wasn't really used to attention, but he liked these two. Eevee was friendly and Audino was cute as a button! 

Audino picked up his arm for closer inspection. 

"How many spikes do you have?" she asked. 

"Oh, I'm not really sure" he said honestly. Eevee walked around his radius. She sniffed all around him. Her soft nose brushed against his sides. He began to giggle a bit. 

"Heh-heh-hey, I'm sensitive!" He said laughing. 

"Oh sorry!" Eevee said. 

"Nah, no problem." He said happily. After a while they all got tired. Gengar sat along the side of a tree. 

"I think it's time for a nap. Care to join me?" He asked. Both girls fully trusted him now. 

"Sure!" They said in unison. 

Audino sat right next to him and leaned on Gengar's arm. Eevee rested her head on his massive belly and nuzzled it. Gengar smiled at their actions and put both his arms around them. The pile of friends all snuggled and had a lovely afternoon nap.


	2. You're not Evil

"Eevee! Where have you been?" 

Eevee had just gotten back from a delightful encounter with her new friend Gengar. She lost track of the time. She felt bad for making her mother worry. 

"Gosh I'm sorry, momma! I didn't know I would be late," Eevee apologized. 

"It's alright now that you are here," her mother said in a caring tone. Her mother was an elegant Espeon. She was always organized. She always was worried about Eevee because she was a little smaller than normal Eevees. Eevee always thought she could take care of herself, but her family always acted a little overprotective.

"Next time don't be late for dinner, okay?" Flareon snapped. Eevee glared at her older sister. Out of all her sisters, Flareon was her least favorite. She had a fiery spirit, and always wanted to make sure she got her opinion in.

Eevee sat down near the tree stump her family called the dinner table. All her sisters were lined up around the table. Next to her was her oldest (and favorite) sister Sylveon. Sylveon was so kind and caring to Eevee, that Eevee would go to her for advice, and help with problems.

Sitting next to her was Glaceon, a quiet but polite pokemon. She didn't say much, but loved to talk privately with Eevee about her thoughts and dreams. Eevee liked her as well. Jolteon was sitting next to her, and unlike Glaceon, it was hard to make her stop talking! Jolteon liked to go on long rambles but honestly, they were a riot to listen too.

Her other sisters Vaporeon and Umbreon were captured by pokemon trainers. Eevee dearly missed them, but knew that they were being treated kindly and as companions. She did manage to see them once a year, at the Pokémon Showcase. 

•••

"Where were you anyway?" Flareon said. Eevee didn't know how to answer. If she told them she met a Gengar then surely they all would freak out!

"I just got carried away exploring with Audino," Eevee said. Now that wasn't a lie. She really did get carried away. She went in a part of the woods she's never been before!

"That Audino you hang out with sure is dumb!" Flareon said flatly. 

"Flareon!" Her mother scolded, "we do not talk about other pokemon behind their backs! That was extremely rude!"

Eevee was full of rage. Audino was her best friend, and it hurt to hear her sister talk about her like that.

"Audino is not dumb! You take that back!" Eevee barked. 

"Okay, both of you stop this at once!" their mother snapped. 

"Fine, fine, she's not dumb," Flareon said. Eevee stuck her tongue out at her. Flareon did the same. 

"Could you to just finish your dinner please?" their mother said annoyed. 

•••

Eevee went out after dinner alone. Audino was busy helping her mom with chores. It was just her and her mom. She was so brave, even though she had lost a lot of family. It disgusted Eevee to think Flareon would call her dumb.

Eevee went back to the place she met Gengar. She was hoping she could talk to him. He was really good at listening. She looked around for him, and heard a strange voice. 

"This is going to be our best trick yet!" 

Eevee hid behind a tree. She looked out and saw a Haunter and... Gengar? 

What is he doing with him? she thought. He didn't look very happy though. 

"When the time comes, I'll go behind those girls and scare the life out of them!" The Haunter said, grinning like a madman. 

"I dunno. Let's do something else!" Gengar said reluctantly, "I really don't think scaring anyone would be that fun." 

"Come on, you wimp! Quit being such a wet blanket!" Haunter taunted. 

"I'm not going to be forced into anything! You can't just demand people to do what you want," Gengar shouted, "And don't you dare scare those girls! I want you to stay away from them! You hear me?"

Haunter looked shocked. Gengar always hated scaring, but he never said it out loud. Haunter just knew from his faces. You could tell a lot from the faces he made. 

"Fine," Haunter said, "I'll do whatever you say." He lied right threw his teeth. But before Gengar had noticed he had dashed away into the shadows. 

Gengar turned around to see his small friend looking up at him. He was surprised. Had she been there the whole time? 

"H-Hey, Eevee," he said nervously, "about what happened, I-" he couldn't finish. They way she was looking at him. Oh Arceus, was she scared? He would hate it if his new friend was afraid of him. 

Eevee slowly walked up to him. 

"Audino and I were the two girls, weren't we?" Gengar nodded. 

What is she thinking? Is she scared? Does she hate me? What-His thoughts were cut off by his friend. She had leaped on to him and was giving him a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered, "I knew it! I knew you were good!" Gengar was overcome with emotion. This small Eevee. This rare, precious pokemon was his friend. Gengar couldn't believe it. He hugged her back with as much compassion he could give. 

"You're welcome."


End file.
